


Taking Care

by bhlu



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhlu/pseuds/bhlu
Summary: Gerard overeats and Frank offers to give him belly rubs. It's not his fault Gerard's so sexy like this.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Taking Care

Frank found Gerard lying on the couch, looking pained and uncomfortable. He knelt down next to him with a worried frown and gently brushed his hair out of his face. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing, baby. Are you sure you're alright?" Gerard could be a shitty patient when he was being overdramatic, but sometimes he didn't want to admit something was wrong. Usually when he felt like it was his fault.

Gerard hid his face in the cushion. "I ate too much food," he mumbled.

"Oh, Gee, that's okay." Frank stroked his hair. "C'mon, scoot over. I'll give you belly rubs."

"Okay." Gerard sounded miserable.

Frank got comfortable behind Gerard, his back pressed against the sofa and front against Gerard. In this position, he could comfort him with his body and reach his full tummy. He started with big, gentle circles over his whole belly. It felt hard and bloated. Gerard's shoulders were tense, but Frank hoped he'd loosen up under his care.

"Deep breaths, try to relax. And tell me if something doesn't feel good, okay?"

Gerard nodded and rolled his shoulders a few times.

"That's it, try to get comfortable." Frank kissed Gerard's shoulder and concentrated on his massage.

He continued to rub in big, circular motions, trying to feel where Gerard was tense and where his tummy was soft. He made sure to go as far as he could on Gerard's sides and include the gently sloping top of his stomach as well. He could feel his palms heat up.

Gerard groaned and shifted.

Frank rubbed a little harder across a particularly hard spot and felt it gently loosening up. Gerard let out a huff of breath and another bit of tension seeped out of his body. Frank's techniques were working.

He tugged on the hem of Gerard's shirt. "Can I pull this up a little? It'll feel better when I can work directly on your skin. My hands are already warm, see?" He slipped his hand underneath and stroked up and down.

Gerard agreed and turned a little so that Frank could reach his belly more easily.

"That's it, baby," Frank soothed. "I'm going to give you a proper massage, okay?" He'd read up on the topic when his own issues had gotten worse, but he could do this for Gerard as well. "Tell me if the pressure gets too much."

Gerard's skin was really warm and kind of stretched. His whole belly was swollen. It wasn't something they talked about and Frank wasn't sure how aware Gerard was of it, but it was something that turned Frank on immensely. There was something about Gerard's belly that was just fucking sexy. Frank loved it when Gerard's pants were so tight that he had a pronounced muffin top. The bulletproof vest had been such a gift, Frank had wanted to constantly pat Gerard's belly.

He started right below Gerard's sternum and applied gentle pressure with the tips of his fingers. He worked down in a straight line until he reached the pubic bone, paying special attention to the pressure point underneath Gerard's belly button. He started over from the top, this time a little to the side. His fingers brushed against Gerard's soft cock when he reached the end and Gerard shifted nervously. Frank apologized by briefly rubbing his palm over Gerard's distended belly and started over from below his ribcage.

"I'm going to apply a little more pressure now, okay? Tell me if it's too much," he said when he'd completed the straight lines. He firmly pressed down on Gerard's belly button for a moment, careful not to push too hard. He heard Gerard's stomach gurgle and knew Gerard would be embarrassed before he could even react.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed. "It's a natural process. The massage is doing exactly what it's supposed to do." It also made Frank's cock stir, but probably not enough that Gerard was going to notice. For now.

Gerard settled back down a little and Frank resumed the gentle circles from the beginning. Gerard's tummy was still as big as before but much softer now. "You feeling a little better?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Gerard answered and snuggled his back against Frank's front.

"You're welcome," Frank said softly and continued rubbing. Gerard was so soft and affectionate now, his tummy perfectly squishy. Frank's boner was definitely getting more noticeable. He started running his fingertips up and down Gerard's sides and felt his skin break out in goosebumps, then got bolder when Gerard didn't stop him. He pushed his hand up underneath Gerard's shirt until he reached his nipples and started rubbing and rolling them between his fingertips.

"Frank…" Gerard warned, but Frank didn't stop.

"Doesn't it feel nice? I just want you to feel good, Gee. Please let me do this for you." He gently rolled his hips against Gerard's ass, showing him how much he was enjoying himself.

"I'm not really up to do anything, I just want to rest."

"You don't need to do anything, just let me take care of you," Frank said and softly fondled the tender flesh of Gerard's breast.

"You already did enough. I don't want to be, like, indebted to you."

"Oh, Gee, this isn't a transaction. I'm not doing this because I want something from you in return. I just want to make you feel good. Let me?" Frank pressed Gerard against his chest for a moment, then snuck his hand lower and slipped it into Gerard's pants. His cock was soft, but it didn't take Frank long to work him to full hardness and make him moan.

He slowly worked his hand up and down Gerard's shaft, feeling the soft, delicate skin under his fingertips and imagining Gerard's pretty face. He loved being able to see him, but this was also nice. He could feel every tiny movement Gerard made, every involuntary twist and thrust while he was chasing his pleasure. Frank rubbed little circles into the head of Gerard's cock, spreading his precome around. He could feel his own cock straining against his pants, but he'd meant what he'd said. This was about Gerard. He massaged behind his balls and gently squeezed them until he could hear Gerard gasping for air, signaling that he was close to coming.

"That's it, baby, come for me," Frank urged him on and started stroking his cock again. Not long and Gerard did, spilling over Frank's knuckles. Frank put his hand back on Gerard's belly and massaged the come in. Nothing was hotter than Gerard's come on his soft belly, except maybe when he let Frank come all over it.

"Time for a nap now, I think," he decided and closed his eyes, breathing in Gerard's smell and moving around until his cock was nestled against Gerard's ass. He'd take care of it later.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually used a reference for the massage Frank gives Gerard, it's [here](https://www.healthline.com/health/stomach-massage).


End file.
